Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat J
Heat J of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the tenth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast on December 8, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.42 million viewers, a decrease of 60,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked joint-eleventh in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 4-10 December 2000, along with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Bigger Brother (14) vs Clawed Hopper vs Hammer & Tong Bigger Brother moved on the offensive, flipping Clawed Hopper onto its side, but not quite enough to flip it over. Clawed Hopper's walking movements were enough to cause the walker to land the right way up. Bigger Brother withdrew and Hammer & Tong pushed into Clawed Hopper, whose walking movement and weight allowed it to easily overpower Hammer & Tong, pushing it very slowly back, whilst Hammer & Tong's weapon cut through thin air. Clawed Hopper slowly advanced on Hammer & Tong, who managed to press down on it with its weapon but not inflict any damage. Bigger Brother rejoined the fight, flipping Hammer & Tong up several times, as Clawed Hopper walked off the floor flipper. Bigger Brother's flipper had insufficient strength and degree of opening to get the wide bodied Hammer & Tong over on its back, so it moved back and attempted to flip Clawed Hopper again, with Clawed Hopper's weight and movement thwarting the attempt once more. Clawed Hopper continued its ponderous advance on Hammer & Tong, but Bigger Brother moved in, getting significantly more flipper beneath the walker, and managed to flip it on its back. Bigger Brother then turned on Hammer & Tong, flipped it up, and wedged its spikes in the wheels. Bigger Brother could not release Hammer & Tong, despite trying, so it pushed it around the arena. Whilst Bigger Brother flailed against Hammer & Tong, Dead Metal and Sgt Bash closed in on Clawed Hopper. Despite attempts to use its legs to bash Dead Metal's saw away, Clawed Hopper was attacked and put on the flame pit. Dead Metal then pushed it onto the floor flipper, but it only flew a small distance due to its enormous weight. Cease was called as Dead Metal attacked again. Qualified: Hammer & Tong and Bigger Brother Stinger (30) vs Bulldog Breed 2 vs Spikasaurus All three robots moved off, and Bulldog Breed 2 was the quickest robot, flipping Spikasaurus in the opening moments. The rollcage of Spikasaurus allowed it to simply roll back onto its wheels, before speeding off, crashing into Shunt briefly. It shot back and crashed into Stinger, pushing the axlebot into Bulldog Breed, who flipped but failed to do anything to Stinger. Stinger slammed Spikasaurus with its mace, before crashing its axe around the arena floor. Bulldog Breed flipped Stinger just as Spikasaurus rammed into it from the side, pushing it away. Stinger was unaffected by the flip, and rejoined the battle, with Spikasaurus pushing it against Bulldog Breed, who threw it up into the air. Stinger fled, and Bulldog Breed turned its attention to Spikasaurus, flicking it up on its side. The momentum was too little to get it on its back, so Spikasaurus fell back on its wheels. Stinger skidded in amongst the action, flailing its mace in and driving its opponents away. Bulldog Breed 2 then flipped precisely as Spikasaurus charged into it, lances first, negating the attack, before flicking it over. Once more, Spikasaurus rolled back onto its wheels. Spikasaurus pushed Stinger into the side wall, sending sparks flying, and when Bulldog Breed intervened, Stinger swung its mace in random directions, walloping both robots and fleeing. As Stinger spun, Spikasaurus was dealt a heavy blow and its charge was redirected into the side wall, where its spear buckled and pinned it to the wall. It was freed by Dead Metal, and rejoined the battle between Bulldog Breed and Stinger. Bulldog Breed flipped both opponents, but neither was affected, and the battle continued in the same way until Spikasaurus ran into the side spike near Shunt's CPZ. Bulldog Breed tried to push it into the waiting House Robot, but ended up flipping Shunt slightly and catching itself in the CPZ. Shunt axed through the flipper of Bulldog Breed, but dragged it out and allowed it to escape. Bulldog Breed, Spikasaurus and Stinger continued to fight, with Spikasaurus being flipped over and its now-damaged rollcage not allowing it to self-right. However, due to blows from Stinger and Bulldog Breed in the duo's own battle, Spikasaurus was knocked back onto its wheels. The match went to the judges, who unanimously eliminated Spikasaurus. Qualified: Bulldog Breed 2 and Stinger Semi-Finals Bigger Brother (14) vs Bulldog Breed 2 The two robots moved off the start zones slowly, and Bigger Brother attacked Bulldog Breed side-on. It used its flipper, but the flipper did not get beneath enough of its opponent to work. To make matters worse, Bigger Brother vented a large amount of gas immediately afterwards. Bigger Brother tried to flip once again, venting even more gas, and Bulldog Breed responded with its own. Three small flips missed, but Bulldog Breed managed to hook its flipper underneath and flick Bigger Brother over and onto its back. Gas continued to vent from Bigger Brother, leaving not enough pressure for Bigger Brother to right itself. Eventually, Bash and Killalot closed in and plucked Bigger Brother from the floor. It hurled Bigger Brother across the arena, and Sergeant Bash pulled it over to the pit. However, there seemed to be some discrepancy between Bash and Killalot on pushing Bigger Brother down the pit, and Killalot pulled Bigger Brother out of Bash's jaws, leaving the Sergeant stranded on the pit. Killalot dropped Bigger Brother beside the pit, and Shunt finally solved the problem by pitting it. Winner: Bulldog Breed 2 Stinger (30) vs Hammer & Tong Hammer & Tong advanced, with its weapon lowered in the flipper position. Stinger started much more slowly than usual, rolling off its starting position and positioning itself. When Hammer & Tong drove alongside it and spun, striking its opponent several times with its mace. Stinger then reversed back and charged Hammer & Tong, slamming its mace into the bodyshell of its opponent. Hammer & Tong moved forward and brought its weapon down, which nudged Stinger up onto one wheel. Stinger flailed on one wheel, trying to land on the ground. It finally landed on both wheels, and swung its mace at Hammer & Tong, striking once more. Stinger then attacked three times, with the first landing on the armour, the second missing, and the third being blocked as Hammer & Tong brought its weapon down. Stinger attacked again, and then drove forward. Hammer & Tong had its weapon lowered, attempting to flip Stinger, but Stinger struck with its mace and retreated before the weapon could be fired. Hammer & Tong's attempt to use its axe also missed. Stinger slammed Hammer & Tong, nudging it across the flame pit. Hammer & Tong weakly moved off, but broke down. Stinger pushed its mace underneath, and Hammer & Tong was showing no responsiveness. Stinger spun into position and began spinning, but Hammer & Tong was just out of range, so Stinger drove forward to attack. Its bumper caught on something and caused Stinger to jump away. Stinger continued to harass its opponent, and Matilda confirmed the immobilisation by charging in. Matilda pushed Hammer & Tong across the flame pit and Sir Killalot seized it. Killalot's pincer effortlessly sliced through Hammer & Tong's armour. Killalot spun and threw Hammer & Tong. Sergeant Bash and Shunt attacked, both easily smashing the armour of Hammer & Tong, and Sir Killalot rejoined to crumple the armour. Killalot finally placed Hammer & Tong on the floor flipper, which threw it, and cease was called. Winner: Stinger Final Stinger (30) vs Bulldog Breed 2 Stinger span on the spot, and Bulldog Breed 2 moved forward, knocking it onto one wheel. Bulldog Breed attempted to do the same thing, battering against Stinger, but managing to tip it onto its side. Stinger veered away and attacked, with Bulldog Breed moving at the same slow pace and taking hits when it wedged beneath its opponent. Bulldog Breed nudged Stinger onto one wheel again, after it drove across the flames. Stinger then drove onto Bulldog Breed, who fired its flipper, raising it off the ground but not lifting it. Stinger struck Bulldog Breed twice, but Bulldog Breed flipped it aside on the second attempt. Bulldog Breed's flipper stayed open, and Stinger spun on the spot, slamming into Bulldog Breed's side and back. The flipper would still not close, and Stinger's attacks caused CO2 to start venting. Stinger struck the top of Bulldog Breed, then swung its axe to hit the inside of the flipper. Bulldog Breed spun in a circle, trying to minimise the amount of damage inflicted in one area. Bulldog Breed pushed its open flipper onto the mace, holding it still, but Stinger escaped and struck again, knocking Bulldog Breed aside several feet and knocking it out. As Stinger propped itself against Bulldog Breed, smoke began to pour from the immobilised machine. Dead Metal, Shunt and Killalot attacked Bulldog Breed, slicing, axing and otherwise attacking the machine. Bulldog Breed was dropped on its back by Killalot and placed on the floor flipper by Dead Metal. Bulldog Breed crashed back down and cease was called. Heat Winner: Stinger Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat J, the Pinball featured reigning Pinball champion Razer. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Razer Score: 95 points Trivia *Heat J was the second of only four times that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heat B of Series 4, Heat N of Series 4, and Heat G of Series 5. **As the 30th seed, Stinger became the lowest seeded robot in history to win a heat. **Coincidentally, both seeds in this heat were eliminated from the Third Wars by Mace 2 *This was also the only heat in Series 4 where the two robots that came through the second eliminator competed in the heat final. *Clawed Hopper's debut in this heat signified the first time a walkerbot entered in the main competition. *This was Bigger Brother's joint worst performance in the main competition, it would later go out at the same stage in Series 7. *Before the preview of the next episode, there was a short clip of Joe Watts saying "Bye Robot Wars!". Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice